I'm a Little Dragon
Log Title: I'm a Little Dragon Characters: Jetfire, Scales, Springer Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: June 3, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Springer tries to encourage Scales. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 21:00:18 on Monday, 3 June 2019.' Scales practically sneaks back into the medical center from the same vent she used to leave. She goes to her usual station and starts organizing information there. Springer is still on the repairbed, his legs crossed under him as he keeps working on the little project on his lap.. the Wrecker whistling a song that has been stuck in his head all day, which Scales would most definitely would know since the few words he says loud enough to be heard are 'Gotta catch 'em all'. Scales gets things sorted to her satisfaction, then heaves a big puff of white smoke. Okay. Time to go... be the medic. She hops down and bounds over to where Springer is. Springer doesnt react much, his fingers working quickly on the small project but he does speak as Scales bounces over, "Good evening, lady Scales.. how are you this evening?" Scales shrugs. "I'm alright. I jus' wanted to check yer systems now that everythin' should be worked through." Springer leans his head back a bit, rolling it some before glancing at Scales, "Doesn't sound like it is.. You sure your okay?" He fiddles with whats on his lap for a bit more before he continues, "Good timing though.." He reaches forward and picks something up before half-turning and offering something out to the minidragon, a small Pokeball in his hands in a dark green and light green combo, "In apologizes for yesterday.. realize I made you a bit.. uncomfortable." His motions are still occompanied by quiet grinding noises, though no worse then it was before. Scales ohs, accepting the ball. "Neat!" She rolls it in her paws a bit. "I jus... needed to go be quiet fer a bit, that's all. With Optimus and Grimlock sick, an' Backblast off somewhere, an' everythin' goin' on here..." she trails off and shrugs. Springer nods, "Had some of my more scientific friends build a small hologram in it.. projects a few of those.. they're called Pokemon correct? Was a bit confusing to be honest, so only a few in there." He listens to her comments then chuckles softly, "And my... flirting didn't help did it? Again my apologizes." Scales prods the ball, getting it to open up and display a pikachu. "Ooooh. Harby would love to see this." She blinks at Springer. "Er... well.. yeah. I mean, I'm not.." She waves a paw, unable to really put into words what she's feeling on that issue. "But it's okay. I mean, you didn't mean t'be mean t'me." Springer blinks his optics and tilts his head to the side a bit, "Uuhhmm... how was it mean exactly? I checked my memories earlier.. all I really noticed was the drug brought out my, well, I call it my 'Battle Mindset' and somewhat removed the ability to stop myself from being honest." Jetfire walks in, still doing tests on last night's ... test. Scales closes the pokeball toy and waves her paws more, as if trying to grab onto the concept. "It just.. I mean.. I don't.. do.. romance... yet..? I mean, I'll watch movies with big love stories an' stuff, but I don't really... I'm a little dragon." Her optics are starting to get a bit pink again. Springer chuckles and shakes ihs head, "Yes, your you. Your cute and small, but your fiesty and loyal. Qualities many would find attractive. Do not sell yourself short, okay? If anyone calls you ugly or is insulting. Tell me and I'll have a 'chat' with them." Scales ehs, rubbing a paw along her crest. "I know I'm cute.. I jus' don' expect people t'look at me -that- way.." She hehs. "It might be alla that time watchin' human stuff, I guess." Springer mutters darkly, and if one thing truly bugs him is when a Mech or Femme seems to think so little of themselves.. so the big Wrecker turns a bit and looks at Scales, giving him one of his absolute best efforts at a charming smiles, "Well then, isn't that their loss then if they can't appreciate beauty in such a small and compact form?" GAME: Springer FAILS a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Scales huffs and flexes her wings. "You're terr'ble," she tells him with a shy bit of a smile. "You know, I half wanted t'bite you yesterday with some of th'things you said 'bout Optimus." Springer smiles a bit more softly, "Not terrible, Scales.. just honest. I just hope you will realize that sooner then later." At the comments about Optimus he sighs and shakes his head as he actually looks sad, "I.. am sorry I said those things but I won't take them back. At least the ones not about Elita, those were just to get a reaction. But the other things? They were things I still believe are true." He looks over towards where Prime is resting, "Though at the end, it looked like the Prime we both want back is still in there." Scales nods, thoughtful. "Right now, he's onna my patients, y'know? I try t'take care a'em." She looks around the Medical Center. "An I've got far too many of 'em right now," she concludes. "We really gotta get this figured out so people c'n go back t' doin' what they norm'ly do." Springer shaks his head again at Scales, "Scales, I know.. but you and the others are pampering him. He needs to get pulled out of the.. funk he's in. Being nice and polite about it won't do alot." Scales chuckles. "Yeah, I kinda told 'im th'same.. but without callin' him names." Springer leans over and taps Scales forehead lightly, "Just remember to belive in yourself and keep confident in what your able to do and we all will make it through this." Scales ducks at the tap but nods. "I'll get it done. I tell myself that ev'ry day." Springer grumps, "No. Don't /tell/ yourself that, Scales, just DO. Simply really." He smiles a bit as he leans back, "So whats the diagnosis on my systems, Doc Cutie?" Scales huffs again, but does take time to really check Springer over and study the monitors. This is why she came over in the first place, after all. "I think ya soaked it," she says, sounding impressed. "I don't think you'll have any after effects at all. But there -are- some markers in yer energon still.." And she takes a moment to make notes onto a datapadd. Springer cant resist and flexes his arms, "Wreckers lead the way!" Scales chuckles as she gets the data down. "Oh, this'll help so much!" She turns and hugs part of Springer's arm and then dashes back to her station to start working up comparisons again. Springer smiles at the hug, again can't resist, "Always cheers up a Mech when a cute one hugs them." He looks at himself, "So am I good enough to be mobile again? Or stick around here?" Scales blinks up from her research and frowns, considering. "Well, I'd want ya t'stay outta combat fer a few more days t'let those welds settle, but yer safe to leave medical, at least." She spares a glance for the quarantine afterwards, but doesn't comment on all the people who aren't. Springer ohs and slumps a bit, "Guess should just wait there... kinda hard to do my job if you want me to avoid combat." The Wrecker huffs and looks sad. Scales hehs. "When I don't have anythin' else t'do, I like t'go tell Snarl all the stuff I've seen lately. He spends a lotta time all by himself." Log session ending at 23:15:12 on Monday, 3 June 2019.